


Your soul was worth more

by notthathawkeye



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infinity Stones, Red Skull - Freeform, There is no fluff, Vormir, blame my best friend she gave me the idea, canon? idk her, im so sorry, no beta we die like men, part 2 will be MUCH worst, prompt: tweet " steve and bucky on vormir who would jump", there may be a part 2 to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthathawkeye/pseuds/notthathawkeye





	Your soul was worth more

“I hate mountains,” Steve said causing Bucky to huff out a laugh. “How’d ya think I feel huh punk? I’m the one that fell off the side of one.”   
Steve’s face darkened, it did every time Bucky joked about his “death”.  
At least Shuri thinks my jokes are funny Bucky thought to himself.   
“So what is the Stone just sitting at the top of the mountain or is there some sort of trick?”   
Steve shot a look to Bucky before replying. “Really? And they say I’m naive.” Seeing the look Bucky sent him Steve hurried on “Its us Buck. When hasn’t there been a trick?” It’s not like Bucky could argue with that statement so they finished the climb in relative silence.   
They had barely stood at the top before a voice spoke to them.   
“Steven son of Sarah. James son of Winnifred. Welcome.”   
“Steve, that’s-“ “Schmidt. How the hell are you alive?”   
“After our battle on the Valkyrie the punishment for my sins was this, a guide to help those find what they wish to possess, what I may never hold. I am the guide to the Soul Stone, an instructor to help you accomplish your goal.”   
Both men felt a chill run down their spine and stepped closer to each other, Steve tightened the strap of his shield as Bucky’s fist grew tighter around the handle of his knife. As the Red Skull turned and floated toward the other side of the top of the mountain, where a a cliff ran straight down to the base as if part of the mountain had been cut off. “What you seek is down there.” Came the accented voice behind them, Steve and Bucky both stepped back unaware that they had gotten so close to the edge.  
“In order to take the Stone you must lose what you love.”   
“No.” The broken whisper passed Steve’s lips before he could stop it. But the Red Skull carries on as if he hadn’t heard. “An everlasting exchange, a soul” he said gesturing to them, “for a soul.” this time gesturing to the cliff.   
The knife and the shield passed through him at the same time. “You should know, this is not something I wish. Even with our pasts Steven, I know the decision is not an easy one.”   
“There is no decision to make asshole!” Bucky yelled, “Come on Steve, we’ll go back to the others and figure out another way to get the Stone.”   
The ex-assassin began to stalk away, stopping only when he realized his counterpart had not moved. “Steve?” He called out, fear and confusion lacing his tone. “Come on Steve we have to go. We have t-“ “You know there is no other way Buck. We need the Stone.” Steve looked up at Bucky, his blue eyes watery beyond compare. “Then it should be me.” His voice coming out braver than he felt. “No Buck. It can’t be you.” Only a whisper across the clearing. “Steve. Think about it. Think about what I’ve done! I’m a murderer! If it’s one of us it should be me.”   
Steve sighed and crossed the mountain, wrapping Bucky in his arms before stepping back and looking Bucky in the eyes, his voice stronger when he spoke again “What you did all those years. It wasn’t you.” “But I did it.” Steve shook his head. “You deserve a second chance Buck. And I can’t lose you again.”   
Bucky suddenly felt furious. “You’re selfish you know that! What you think you get to just be the hero? Huh?! No! Not this time! For once in your life have some self-preservation! If I go over you still have Sam, and Tony and Nat and the rest of the Avengers! You know what I’ll have? Nothing!” Bucky was crying now and his throat hurt from screaming but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “You go over that cliff and you’re leaving me alone!” Steve shook his head, unashamed of his own tears. “You’ll be ok Bucky. You were always more excited about the future than I was. And the Avengers will watch over you, they're my family Bucky and they’ll be one for you too.” “No.” Bucky pushed off of Steve’s chest. “No” he said again bringing his fists up to hit against his chest. “Don’t abandon me. Don’t abandon your family then.”   
“I’m sorry Bucky. I love you.” Steve took a step back. “Please.” Bucky begged now. “Please don’t do this.” “I’m sorry Bucky.” Steve’s voice broke as he said his name. “This is the end of the line for me pal.” Bucky choked on his “no” tears falling to fast to see. Steve was at the edge of the cliff now, one more step and gravity would have him in her grasp. “I love you Steve. Please don’t do this.”  
“I love you Bucky, it was always you.”   
Bucky watched, helplessly frozen just out of arm's reach, and as Steve took the final step back his eyes never strayed from Bucky’s face. In the back of his mind Bucky wondered if this was how Steve felt when he fell from the train a lifetime ago.  
There was a bright light and the mountain shook.  
“You will need these.” Bucky looked up at the Red Skull holding out Steve’s shield and his knife.   
Bucky reaches out and grabs the weapons, and no sooner the light becomes blinding, the rumble of the mountain deafening. Until suddenly it’s dark and silent and Bucky opens his eyes to the dark orange sky of this dreadful planet. Sitting up in the pool of water Bucky is convinced for a moment that he dreamed Steve’s fall, it feels as if he is still holding his hand. But when he looks down, expecting metal and flesh to be entangled to fit in the way that puzzle pieces entangle each other he sees only a glowing orange stone, no larger than a grape. 

When he returns to Earth the others already know. Natalia tells him that they had heard a legend about the Soul Stone, before Bucky had returned. She tells him Steve knew someone would have to die and he was too righteous to ask any of his teammates to do so.   
He gives the shield to Sam. “He would have wanted you to have it. You’re the best out of all of us.” None of the Avengers disagree.


End file.
